First Day of the Last
by twinchopsticks
Summary: Yet another summer vacation has concluded... Lovino is actually quite upset about it...but not for the reasons one would think. Something is going to leave him this year...and there's absolutely nothing he can do to stop it. it's a first draft story...please excuse bad quality. Spamano fluff oneshot


The morning dew was still fresh on the campus court yard... The previous night's cold breath slowly dissolving in the sun's rising. People sluggishly moved onto campus, dragging their feet as they hauled their backpacks higher onto their shoulders. The day was new, fresh and if I may say...seemed like a rebirth of something so familiar.

Many were dreading this day, while others cheerfully ran into the doors. Then there were some who just accepted the fate and waltzed right into the halls. The cafeteria was filled with the morning chatter while the air was filled with verbal updates of the last three months. Hugs were exchanged, groups were re-formed, and clicks latched together faster than the gossip that was already set fire.

As exciting and rejuvenating everything seemed, there was always that gentleness which seemed to flutter about, engulfing everyone as a light presence.

It was a large tree.

One with looming branches that were consumed with volumes of leaves. The lump of leaves were dotted, allowing the morning sun rays to shimmer through, reflecting on that morning's dew.

A large hand pulled the smaller figure closer, as hot lips pressed affectionately to soft ones.

"S-Stop..." the smaller one muttered as he lightly pushed the other away.

Bright green eyes closed to complete a notorious kind grin. One of love and comfort.

"But, Lovi~ I wanna kiss you before classes~!" was the cooing reply.

Lovino Vargas bit his lip and gripped his boyfriend's collar a bit tighter. He lowered his head.

"But it's just the first day of school..." Lovino murmured.

He hated saying that. It was poison on his lips. How he yearned to simply spit the poison out and forget it ever lasted on his tongue. It wasn't he didn't enjoy classes, nor was it he hated the ending of summer vacation... I mean, inevitably, those were reasons to hate the beginning of school. But these reasons were fractions of his true distaste towards the new year.

The true reason was quite...painful...to put it simply.

Antonio nodded, his hands yet again dragging Lovino's figure against his. He hugged him tight and kissed the top of his head.

"Lovi...you haven't cursed one word the entire morning...what's wrong?"

Antonio took his hand and lifted the Italian's face.

It was always a joy to see his face...angry or not.

The simple symmetric shape of his face...not too sharp and not too round... The olive green eyes which were too beautiful to be human had a touch of yellow with the prettiest shimmer to them. Soft pink lips, beautiful chestnut hair that was soft and smooth. Then of course there was that happy-looking hair curl! Antonio internally squealed every time it seemed to bounce with one of Lovino's mood changes.

Lovino flushed.

"B-Bastard! Nothing's fucking wrong with me! Where the hell did you get a damn idea like that? Fucker..."

Antonio laughed.

"Much better~! But seriously, something's up...and I won't leave you alone until you tell me~!"

He began to pepper kisses down his neck.

Antonio was part of the Bad Touch Trio. He was justified to do this in public.

Lovino struggled in his grasp, "_Not here, idiota!_"

"Then tell me why my Lovi is upset~!" a childish pout was splashed onto his face, "I don't like it that Lovi is upset..."

The Italian stared a moment, his hands still on the collar of the other, and sighed.

Well...it wouldn't hurt to tell him. No one else would hear it, unless Antonio began flapping his mouth, but that was unlikely (not). But...Antonio technically had a right to know why the poor boy was in such a distress this morning. He cared for him too much not to know. Lovino scowled slightly...and since Antonio is a man of his word, he would not be left alone what-so-ever until the truth came out of his mouth.

Either in a calm manner or a blind rage.

Lovino rolled his eyes and looked down at Antonio's chest, where his own hands rested. (Damn his chest was fine...even if it was covered by a shirt.)

"W-Well... It's the first day of school...and it's your fucking last year of high school, now that you're a damn senior," he looked up, genuine concern and even panic flashing through his eyes, "To...to be honest..."-fuck Lovino was going to say this wasn't he-"To be honest...I'm going to miss you, you idiotic bastard...! You're not going to be here my last year of high school and I'm going to miss you! There! I said it!"

Antonio looked at him quizzically for a second, processing the wonderful little words that just scattered out of Lovi's mouth.

Slowly but surely, like an old machine slowly being flickered on back to life, Antonio's grin grew wider and wider. His eyes became brighter and brighter before suddenly, the machine was up and running like new.

Lovino was immediately plowed by a mass of Spanish happiness, holding him tight and squeezing, little noises of definite approval spewing from his lips.

"_Awhh! ¡Qué lindo~! Te amo, te amo, te amo~! I'm going to miss my little tomato too!"_

The Italian sputtered and clung to the Spaniard in fear of being crushed. He gasped as air was becoming limited and patted Antonio's back.

"G-GET OFF...!"

Antonio only relaxed just a bit. He laughed and kissed Lovino passionately, holding him firmly.

"I'm going to miss you so much too, Lovi...really I am," was the sweet sing-song response, "I'm going to miss seeing you in the hallways...going to miss having lunch with you...going to miss holding your hand as we walk home together..."

A sad smile formed on his lips.

"I don't want to leave you here by yourself, either. I want to stay by your side to protect you, to watch out for you, to make sure you're safe. And I can't do that when I'm not here with you... But I'll visit...! I'll come from the college down town and see you as much as I can! And maybe you can come see me too!" Antonio liked that idea, "Plus...I'm not leaving state so I won't be away forever or anything..."

Antonio did not like that idea.

"And once one year is passed we'll be together like now again~! After all, you're only one year younger than I am..."

Lovino nodded slowly, as a rare strong hug was presented to the Spaniard.

"O-Okay, bastard. Whatever you say. Just...Just don't forget about me or some stupid shit like that...! Okay!" Lovino demanded, squeezing tighter, "Or I'll never forgive you!"

Antonio laughed again, knowing all too well that would never happen. He hugged back and smiled contently.

One year left of high school together...

They'd gone through this pattern before... When Antonio left for middle school and high school. And now, they would repeat this again.

It really wasn't that big of a deal... But they loved each other, very much so...high school sweethearts they were...so parting was a little bit more painful.

And if history were to repeat itself, then that means it would have a happy ending: Antonio and Lovino curled up in each other's arms, maybe reading a book...with no school years to separate them ever again.

* * *

**This is not a good story. I repeat. Not a good quality story. Much more could be changed but I'm too lazy to do that.**

**School starts Monday for me so I'm just writing a bit of Spamano before hand. :'3**

**SUMMER WAS-ASJDFLASDJKLFJ SUMMER. just...it existed. e_e nothing fantastic or terrible happened so...**

**but whatever~**

**BY THE WAY: i have quite a huge story in my head that I'm thinking about writing... And I'd wondered if you people would like me to write it... It'd be chapters...and I'm terrible at consistent updates...but it's about an Angel who would come down to Earth to free a a demon who has latched itself to a human. just keep that in mind and PM me or comment to let me know if you'd like to see that kind of thing from me.**

**ANYWAYS**

**R&R please! :'3 THANK YOU SO MUCH ;w; you all are wonderful who read my things~ 3 i appreciate it very much**

**-TC**


End file.
